I Finally Found You...
by Kurapika-sama
Summary: Billy finally finds love!!!


I Will Always Be Here...Forever  
  
Part 1  
  
Author's Notes: This stories is when Billy doesn't know Fei and the gang and Kelvena isn't part  
  
of the Elements. And also, the 'Ethos' is different from the game, okay? Now, with the story!  
  
Billy was bored. He just went home from the 'Ethos' headquarters.   
  
The children at the Orphanage were all sleeping soundly. Suddenly, in the shadows appeared a   
  
white hair girl. "Prim? Prim is that you?" Billy asked. "...(Yes brother, it's me.   
  
What's the matter?)" The girl said. "Prim, I can't sleep. I was just thinking that...that,   
  
what will happen if I meet a girl. The same age as me? What should I do?" Billy asked Primera.   
  
"...(What are you feeling right now?)" Prim replied."I don't know... Am I in love or what?" Billy  
  
wondered. "...(Maybe you are just tired.)" Prim answered back. "You're right... It might be   
  
stress. I should just go to sleep. 'Night Prim..." Billy said lazily and headed to his secret   
  
room. Little did he know, fate has something for him.  
  
Next morning, Billy went back to the 'Ethos' headquarters and approached Bishop Peter.   
  
"How are you feeling, son?" the Bishop asked him gently. "A little tired, Bishop. And also,   
  
I feel very strange. I think I'm in love, Bishop Peter." Billy answered. Bishop Paul nearly   
  
jumped to the ceiling. "IN LOVE?! Billy, are you okay, son?! I think you need a vacation,   
  
about 1 month. Go home and rest. You need it." Bishop Paul replied. "Thank you..."Billy   
  
whispered and went outside. "It's a phase..."the Bishop whispered to himself and smiled.   
  
Billy was growing up to be a man, not anymore a child or a young man but, a man.   
  
After Billy went outside, he decided to go to Bledavik. He needed new ammo for his gun.   
  
He called got a Gold Chocobo and headed to the capital of Aveh.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A blue hair teenage girl was running in the busy streets of Bledavik. She has been running  
  
for 5 straight days now and has not eaten in days. She escaped from Solaris because she was   
  
suppose to be test subject for the new drug 'Drive'. She kept on bumping into people and   
  
she mutters "Sorry." And "Excuse Me". Some thugs were tracking her down, were ordered   
  
to bring her back to Solaris and not to harm her. 'I'm... so tired. I'm hungry also...   
  
But, I won't give up... If I surrender, I will be a prisoner there forever... I hope someone   
  
helps a damsel in distress like me...' she though and   
  
kept running. She suddenly tripped and the thugs neared her. 'Someone, please help me!' she said   
  
in her mind. Little did she know, someone will rescue her very soon...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Billy just got into town when he suddenly heard a loud scream. He ran towards the alley and  
  
he saw the blue hair girl, surrounded by 5 men. Billy reloaded his gun silently and then said,   
  
"5 thugs against an innocent girl?! I think you need to learn your manners, boys!" The girl   
  
perked up and saw a blond hair man and she suddenly fainted. After 10 minutes, Billy defeated   
  
the 5 thugs and went over to the girl. Her clothes were ripped and she was covered with dirt.   
  
Her face was pale and her lips were colored flesh. Billy checked her pulse and was relieved that   
  
she was still alive. He picked her up and carried her towards his Chocobo.   
  
Billy rode his Chocobo slowly, fearing that she might fall to the ocean. At last, he reached  
  
the orphanage. Primera greeted him. "..." she asked. "I don't know her. She was ganged up by   
  
thugs and I helped her. I'm an 'Etone'. I help people in need. Prim can you please prepare a   
  
basin full of water? I need it to cleanse her wounds. And some of my old clothes too. Thanks."   
  
Billy said happily and lead her to his bed.   
  
'Her wounds are severe. It was perhaps she was undressed using a knife but she struggled and  
  
got herself cut? What a brave woman' Billy wondered and Primera went inside his room with a basin  
  
filled with water and some of Billy's old clothes. "Thanks, Prim." Billy said and Primera left  
  
the room. He got an Omegasol and tilted her head so she could drink it. He massaged her neck to  
  
let the fluid go down her throat. He put her gently to the bed and started to clean her wounds.  
  
When it was near her chest, Billy saw there were still many in her torso so he put down the   
  
blanket. (No hentais! It's not what you think!) He put a towel on top of her breast and started  
  
to clean it.   
  
After a while, he was finished and dressed her with his oversized black t-shirt that  
  
was above her knees. He decided not to let her wear his clothes for they were dusty and too small  
  
for her. At near dinnertime, she was conscious and Billy went towards her. "Who are you?!" she  
  
asked, trembling with fear. "I'm Billy Lee Black, you can call me Billy. What's you're name?"   
  
he replied back. "My name is Kelvena." She answered back.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
